Blade Of Samsara Prologue
by Vexen Dmitri
Summary: This story is not actually based on mythology. I had no other options to tag it. This is an original story, most of the characters were inspired by my friend Reije's artwork.


Prologue

The Dark Blade

No one truly knew how long had the Dark Overlord, Ubel ruled the land of Darmenia with his evil principles and beliefs. Some said he had conquered the entire land right after the Black Apocalypse incident four-hundred years ago, some even said that he was the cause of that tragedy.

Ever since the Dark Overlord's reign of terror, Darmenia became dead and desolated, its people dying of hunger and poverty. Ubel never shown mercy to humans, as he himself, was never a human.

Ubel, the Dark Overlord, was a pure-blooded demon, and the emperor of the Daemoniums, a race of powerful demons which came from an unknown realm known only as the Void. They were extremely hostile towards beings other than theirs, especially towards humans. They were cruel and heartless, yet loyal to their emperor, as they only harmed humans under Ubel's order, and will leave them be if he ordered so.

The Daemoniums existed in different forms of shapes and sizes. They were considered more of a species than a race. They may exist in the form of Darmenia's faunas and even floras, some even had the form of artificial objects, and a few of them were even seen in forms of a human. Under their different forms, the Daemoniums in truth were nothing more than shapeless, hollow beings, changing their appearance according to their master's wishes. The only common features that the Daemoniums all had were their vicious pinkish purple eyes and their metallic black skins. No matter what form they took, the Daemoniums will always have these characteristics.

Aside their mighty and brutish strength, most of the Daemoniums had basic level of intelligence and only rely on Ubel's commands. Despite this, they had one special thing that the human mind didn't have.

The Daemoniums, can drew out and control the magical energy around them. Rumours said that the main reason why the Daemonium invaded Darmenia was because of the large magical energy that the land itself holds in its soils. With their magic, the Daemoniums easily overpowered the human race in just a matter of days, making them the most superior beings in this realm.

But their mighty power was the lead to their own downfall. During the Dark Overlord's rule in Darmenia, the humans had somehow learned to harness their own magical energy, by observing and studying their enemies. Soon the humans were starting to turn against the Daemonium with the help of their new mystical abilities, and with their intelligence, they had managed to overpower the demon invaders.

In an attempt to stop the Daemonium's reign of terror upon Darmenia and its people, a group of magic-armed humans known as Magisters, rose up against the Daemoniums. With an army of a thousand, the humans rallied their troops straight into the heart of the Daemoniums- the Citadel of Dimiourgia.

But the rebels plans did not went smoothly as they had hoped. After two days of chaotic battle against the Daemoniums horde of demon army on the outskirts of Dimiourgia, the Magisters were at a brink of defeat. Outnumbered by the Daemonium army of millions, the numbers of Magisters were dramatically reduced from a thousand, to a few hundred, with the survivors left severed and exhausted. The humans were then forced to make a temporary retreat for their base camp, located near the Choris Mountain southeast of the Dimiorgia Citadel.

The Magisters were in no hope to gain victory in the war, but then the Three Magister Generals who had led the rebels, in a stunning turn of events, had recruited a lone warrior known as Kishin into their ranks.

Alone, Kishin went into the battlefield against the Daemonium army, while the surviving rebels were ordered to retreat in their only Runeship by the Black Knight himself. Single-handedly, Kishin had defeated hundred thousands of Daemonium troops, which shocked even the Dark Overlord Ubel himself. The reason why Kishin was able to do so was that he possessed the most powerful and dangerous weapon that can be used against the Daemoniums. A weapon that the demon race feared above all.

The Dark Blade, Samsara.

Using the ultimate magic of the Samsara, Kishin had successfully brought the Daemonium to its demise. In a blink of an eye, the demon army, their citadel, and even the Dark Overlord Ubel, including Kishin himself, were casted into oblivion. The battlefield was levelled into an empty wasteland, leaving not a single trace of the Daemonium remains.

Darmenia's peace was restored that day, the humans had gained their freedom once again. More than that, they have discovered a new beginning, a Beginning of Magister.


End file.
